Come what may
by ex-LongLongHair
Summary: Only rated as it is because of high...suggestiveness. Doesn't pan out in the end. Songfic to Come What May. Moulin Rouge has taken over my brain! Arrgh!


Harry whistled a tune as he put on his best school black robes

A/N: Okay, now here's something that's new (I think). Well, it was new. Then I found the real words. So I deleted it and posted it again. It's a songfic with a difference! So, please, read on. I'm not telling you what's so different about it-you'll just have to see for yourself.

Songfic with a difference I

**Come What May**

Harry whistled a tune as he put on his best school black robes. After last night, he felt as though he could take on the world-including Voldemort.

**_Never know I could feel like this_**

**_Like I've never seen the sky_**

**_ _**

*******

** **

Ginny was so excited after last night. She was glowing with happiness. She floated down the stairs as she headed down to breakfast.

**_ _**

**_Want to vanish inside your kiss_**

**_Every day I love you more and more_**

***

Harry and Ginny sat down opposite each other at the table-Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione next to Ginny.

"So…what did you two get up to last night?" Hermione asked, a teasing smile on her face, not suspecting anything but asking anyway.

Ginny blushed and giggled. "Oh…nothing much." She said and went even redder. _Gee, I hope they don't suspect anything…_She thought to herself.

**_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_**

**_Telling me to give you every thing_**

Ron looked at Harry for confirmation. Trying to keep a poker face, he replied "Yep. Nothing much. Just a chat in front of the fire." He smiled mysteriously at Ron.

"If you even put a finger on _my_ sister I'll-" Ron said warningly.

"Ron! Honestly, NOTHING happened last night that you would need to hurt Harry." Ginny said protectively, stealing glances at Harry all the time.

**_Seasons may change_**

**_Winter to spring_**

But I love you, until the end of time

Ginny hoped it didn't show. It appeared to work, because Ron looked slightly confused. "Ah…well then…" Ron turned back to his porridge. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other as they both took some toast.

**_Come what may,_**

**_Come what may,_**

**_I will love you until my dying day_**

_Last night had been perfect,_ Harry had thought. They'd both sneaked out of their dorms past midnight. Harry had brought his cloak, while Ginny had only worn her dressing gown. Their meeting felt so special, so secretive. They didn't want anyone to find out. He munched on his toast thoughtfully, thinking about when they could do it again.

**_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_**

**_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_**

Ginny had crept out, careful not to wake anyone. This would be their night, and no one would find them. Everything was great, now that they'd finally revealed their true feelings…she could barely wait for the next time…

**_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_**

**_It allrevolves around you_**

She'd do anything to do it again-right now would be perfect, in fact. Breakfast seemed so _boring_ now, compared to what they had done. But no, they had classes after breakfast, and lunch, well, it didn't _feel_ right at lunch time. But they'd find a way somehow…

**_And there's no mountain too high,_**

**_No river too wide_**

**_Sing out the song,_**

**_And I'll be there by your side,_**

Their love would overcome all obstacles…Ron, the teachers, even Molly and Arthur Weasley ("It's unhealthy!"). And it was so damn good…

**_Storm clouds may gather,_**

**_Stars may collide,_**

**_But I love you (I love you)_**

**_Until the end (until the end of time)_**

Harry smiled at her again. She shivered, not from the cold, though. It was sooo hot. Ron and Hermione finished and went off to the Library.

"So, you want to do it again? Harry said quietly so no one else would hear.

"oh, yes!" Ginny said, her eyes sparkling. "But where? We only have half an hour before classes start!"

"Don't worry. I'll make it quicker this time." Harry said, giving here a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'll just finish my breakfast then." Ginny said, and quickly chowed down the last few bites. "Where shall we meet?

"Umm…the common room. I'll get the cloak and er…" Harry felt two spots of bright red on his cheeks. "..stuff."

Ginny smiled. "Okay. See you then she hugged herself inside. Being with Harry was so much fun.

**_Come what may,_**

**_Come what may,_**

**_I will love you_**

**_Until my dying day,_**

**_Oh come what may,_**

**_Come what may,_**

**_I will love you (I will love you)_**

***

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Harry met Ginny's gaze across the packed common room. He jerked hi head towards the storeroom. She nodded back. They both made their way over to it. Ginny went in first, then Harry five minutes later.

"Did you get them?" Ginny said anxiously, itching to start.

"Of course. Right here." Harry pulled the plastic packer out of his pocket.

"I brought the cheese and Vegemite." Ginny said shyly, pulling it out of her bag.

"Great! I love the way your mind works!" Harry smiled. "Now all we need is a fire." He conjured up those blue flames that Hermione favoured.

Ginny licked her lips. "Let the fun begin!" She said, and brandished a toasting fork.

"Ahh…how can anyone hate this?" Harry sighed, sliding down the wall and sitting next to Ginny with a content smile on his face.

"Yes. It's sooo nice. Still, Ron hates it." Ginny sighed. "I tried so many times, but he still doesn't-"

"You know, it's the same with Hermione. I tried to turn her, but she wouldn't try it." Harry murmured.

"I don't see how anyone can't like toasted crumpets with cheese and Vegemite." Ginny sighed. She glanced at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! We've got to go!" she said, jumping up and collecting her stuff. "After school today?" she said hopefully.

"You got it." Harry said, as he scooped his stuff together and opened the door. "Bye!" he said cheerfully.

"Bye." Ginny said, as she ran off to Charms.

**_Come what may_**

**_Come what may_**

**_I will love you_**

Until my dying day

I do not own Come What May, Ewan McGregor, Nicole Kidman, the people who wrote it, or any of the Harry Potter characters…or Vegemite, for that matter. It's an Australian thing.

A/N: Well, I'm sure you're wondering what Vegemite is. I'll tell you-it's a yeast extract. It was originally scraped off the bottom of the beer vats or something like that. Also known as Marmite. Er…yes. Now, if you have any questions as to why I did this, please review and I'll get back to you. Leave your email address. Yes. So…please review!


End file.
